Press Record
by InkZone
Summary: With only fantasies to entertain himself and a sleeping warrior only a few feet away, whose to blame the man when Fai picks up the little video camera and decides to show rather then tell how he feels for his companion.


Inspiration for this: 'Fingers' - Pink  
Enjoy my first attempt at self!lovin'.

* * *

Fai found it to be a good life lately.

The day had been going along wonderfully for the trio. . . well, not including Mokona but in the words of Kurogane himself, the 'pork-bun' didn't count as it was just a stress causing, fluff ball of a food thief and no, it was no cute so Fai needed to shut his trap and stop cuddling the damn rabbit. So in the words of Kurogane, it was just the three of them. They had come to a new world, in a place called 'United States of America', a self claimed country of the free, a country where ones religion didn't matter and there was no prejudice of skin color, race, religion, gender, anything at all. Of course Syaoran was the one to point out the wild violence in this place called New York City that seemed to lurk in every dark shadow and corner, threatening over anyone lost on their way during the dimming hours of the day. Fai himself noting the odd sense of fashion and how their traditional clothing of a ice based world did not fit in with the pouring rain and city smog.

They weren't hard pressed to find a nearby bank that happily exchanged the gold based coins they had saved from the previous world's adventures and exchange for something called a 'dollar' with it's value written in large numbers at the corners. Less then twenty paces from the bank was a clothing store, filled to the brim with the seasons latest fashions for both men and women. To Fai and his amusement, he noted the unisex clothing.

Fai grinned wickedly as he pushed the two into dressing rooms and threw clothing over the over tops, demanding a fashion show. After some fuss and two outfits from the brunette teenager with red stained cheeks and rough language, death threats laced with curses every other word and a pair of leather chaps being thrown at his head by a grumpy Kurogane who refused to reveal himself to Fai, let alone the world of New York, Fai picked acceptable outfits for the two fashion-awkward men. A simple, pale green, short sleeved button up shirt paired with tan slacks for the more conservative brunette, that quickly turned a interesting shade of pink at Fai's comment about him leaving so much room for the imagination of young women to roam. As for the rough-tough ninja, the most simple, cotton thread t-shirt had been chosen by said man as the blonde attempted to force a kilt. Failing, the choice ended in sturdy, dark jeans, a black jacket completing the outfit with red stitching along the edges of the wrists.

As for Fai himself . . . he splurged a bit, going with the most recent popular fashion with a white and gray, half sleeved shirt that rid up and exposed his bellybutton and hints of a goody trail that was mainly hidden by the large, multi colored belt looped in gray skinny jeans. Kurogane commented that the other would be whining about chaffing of his thighs and ass within a day, but Fai was determined to prove him wrong.

Paying the high cost of the clothing, the three made their way in the direction the piercing covered, green haired female had given them to a series of new apartments that were to rent near a construction site in need of workers like Kurogane and a community college Syaoran could get a part time job with. The only job suggested to someone of Fai's appearance, built, and lack of high school degree or higher knowledge was a male stripper. That was shot down by a violent and rather rude comment from Kurogane to the girl.

Fai wasn't sure if he was impressed or in a state of shock the man would even comment the only reason she worked in a clothing store was because no one wanted a flat chested stripper to jiggle tic-tacs in their face. Fai quickly decided as they were leaving, that the ninja was on to something as the girl screamed and shouted how she had far more then that and made it obvious she was considering flashing the men, yet feeling a small pit of jealousy that the man would even look at the womans breasts before shaking it off and moving along the sidewalks on the way to the apartments.

Needless to say for the trio, they were approved for the apartment consisting of two bedrooms, one bath, a full kitchen and decent living room and the ninja was instantly hired full time for the construction work, being much stronger and able to carry things that took two, even three men to get. As for Syaoran, he was denied the part time job as a matter of his age and instead was taking a few classes on the weekdays to learn of this world and to read their language properly. Fai was dubbed as the 'stay at home mom' and and 'house wife' while he took complete and total care of cooking and cleaning.

The fun in that lasted three days.

It wasn't a large apartment so cleaning didn't take much and it wasn't like the other two were messy, even Mokona had started to pick up after herself. Fai had even started to create small messes just for him to clean up and something to do. Cooking was something he could only do three times a day and learning each and every recipe he came across could only hold his attention for so long. He tried websites on that thing called a computer, amused for mere moments before annoyance at not understanding the little things would consume him and he would turn the device off and pout to himself, sometimes look up in the online dictionary what things were. So far, he had learned what 'bing bing', ' LOLcat', 'Xbox', 'Ipad', and what 'Pokemon' was. He had to admit, Wikipedia and Urban Dictionary where rather handy, even with the more . . . risqué of answers he found.

Slowly the days were becoming blurry in between, seeming to be a constant stream of waking up in the twin bed he had, watching the raven haired warrior get out of his own and head into the bathroom to shower and dress, ignoring the ache in his lower abdomen yearning for the man, cooking breakfast for the two of them and a groggy Syaoran. Packing lunches for the two, waving them off, violently terminating any speck of dust or filth, creating his own to clean, find something to kill a few hours, prepare dinner, greet the tired men, feed them, bath, then either go to sleep facing his pillow or spend half the night visualizing romantic, sappy situations including the man that laid but mere feet away from him so vulnerable and easy to touch if he just reached. Usually that's how he would fall asleep, lips parted in a silent want to demand the other man in ways he was sure weren't allowed, even after everything they had gone through together. But that state of sleep refused to come to the man after three weeks in this world. No, his thoughts were plagued far too deeply for sleep.

Shaking and pushing the thoughts away, the wizard turned and looked towards the wall, fingers clenching at his pillow tightly, the mental images and ideas popping back into his mind. He was feminine and rather . . . flamboyant, yes, but he was still a man and a man had needed. Food, shelter, water, and of course the need to extract the very cores of pleasure and explore them intimately. He wanted the deep connection of intimacy and passion only sex could bring to someone, sex with the one so desperately craved, so desired it ran through Fai's blood and chilled his bones. The name slipped his lips silently. "Kurogane . . ."

Fai shook the thought, not wanting to think of such tempting things without a form of release. Sighing and running his fingers through his hair, thoughts a hundred miles an second. He could only think of one way to push bad the desire and the need, yet the wizard was nearly ashamed to be lowered to such a state.

Turning his head to the other, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath, he frowned softly. Well he was alone in a sense. . . . He directed his eyes to the ceiling, eyes roaming over the popcorn bubbles as slowly, his fingers walked down from his collarbone, straight down his sternum, to his navel, pausing to tickle the sensitive skin with his fingertips. A shiver ran through his body as slowly his fingers tugged at the drawstrings of his pajama bottoms, pushing the soft fabric from his hips bones, fingers brushing small, soft golden curls as the pants were lightly kicked from his legs and feet. Looking of to the side, the blonde felt an idea spark to life at the sight of the small video camera he had gotten in an attempt to stem off some boredom.

Taking the small device, the blonde played with it for a moment before turning it on, flipping the screen so he could see it and position it correctly. Kicking the sheets of the bed from him and onto the floor, Fai placed the video camera between his feet, using a spare pillow to give it height and a perfect view of not just him but the hint of an arousal he had. Looking to the technology, Fai shifted slightly, setting himself up a bit yet still in the cameras view before hitting the big red button known as record. A red light appeared on the screen.

"Kuro-sama . . ." The named slipped out once more before a slender hand slipped down, unbuttoning the shirt he wore, the light blue fabric fluttering off his shoulders and collecting at his shoulders, a free hand following the back down, this time refusing to stop at just his navel and to remove his pants. Fai's breathing hitched at the ghosting of his own hand over his arousal, grasping onto it softly, thumb running over the tip. Blue eyes slipped into a half lidded state, his hold tightening slightly, squeezing experimentally.

The males thoughts were a mix of mental pictures and his own fantasy where it was a large, tanned hand with calluses running over his skin instead of his own. Blue eyes slipped shut, his fingers squeezing once more and slowly give in and giving a small pump to the length it held, his mind picturing crimson eyes watching him hungrily, a feral smirk crossing slowly onto his lips, pleased at how he was causing the powerful wizard to crumble at just a few strokes and touches. "Mmnnn. . ." He whimpered out softly, a soft pant escaping.

Pale legs shifted and pushed heels into the bedding, toes curling inwards as the mental picture change. Fai gasped out as Kurogane appeared between his knees in his day dreams, the predatory smirk still on his lips yet slowly melting into one of concentration as he neared the squirming Fai's hips, nipping with sharp teeth at the delicate skin, smirking wickedly at the hitch in Fai's breath and shudder given.

"Please, please, I want you, I want you . . ." Fai chanted softly into the bedroom, forgetting that the man of his fantasies was sleeping so close by. Instead, he arched his back slightly as his hand dragged slowly along to the head before quickly tightening his hold on the slick erection, picturing it as how Kurogane would touch him. "A-Ahhhnn" Fai's cheeks were turning rosy, free hand slipping to cover his open mouth, white teeth biting down on the ring finger he slipped into his mouth, muffling the sounds made as his hand quickened.

Turning his head, small tears prickled in the corner of his eyes, saliva threatening to slip from the corner of his lips as his hand slipped lower, cradling and fondling twin sacs, a curious digit slipping lower and pressing against the rosebud like opening, a small, keen whine appearing as the digit dipped in then retreated with the rest of his hand to the seeping arousal.

Fai furrowed his eyebrows, biting harder onto his fingertip as he felt the coil in his abdomen tighten, so close to reaching his release. Yet the nagging thought of the video camera between his legs, recording his each and every action as a fiend tugged at his mind. Sipping his legs further, toes curling into the new, cool section of the sheets. With blonde hair sticking to his cheekbones and forehead due to sweat slick skin, Fai tilting his head back and arched off the bed, giving the tattle-tale camera a perfect view as the wizard slipped into nirvana, small traces of magic slipping from his fingers that moved from his mouth to grip the mattress tightly, digging his nails in and clenching. "Kurogaannnneeee." He half moaned, half whimpered out, shivering violently at the end of his climax.

Dropping back onto the rapidly cooling sheets, Fai felt a droopy, sated smile appear on his flushed lips, giving a small glance to the camera, the red light winking at him. Reaching with his clean, unsoiled hand, he took the small device and turned it off, shutting the panel window, ready to sleep off to sleep at last and enjoy the the few hours he would get before he would have to clean up after his adventure.

"If I had known you were into this sort of thing, I would have given in log ago."

Blue eyes snapped open, his naked form scrambling to face the other and cover what was left of his dignity with the sheets. Kurogane raised an eyebrow, silently questioning the mans actions before shaking it off and slipping from his bed, feet padding over carpet. "It's not as bad as it. . . Okay, so I can explain-"

"I'd like an explanation. Why did you tell me you liked me before?" Fai's mouth dried, squirming back to the headboard and wall as Kurogane settled his weight onto the mattress, hands caging the man in the corner. Briefly, Fai thought of how similar the red of the others eyes seemed to the video camera, how they captured his every move.

"What gave you that idea, Kuro-wanwan? What makes you think I was thinking of you?"

"My name that you were moaning for one, and the fact you kept looking towards where you thought I was sleeping." Kurogane answered bluntly, Fai stuttered and fumbled over his words. "If you like me, say it."

Fai turned his head and looked to the wall, tugging the sheet higher up his chest, never been one for confessions, at least ones coming from himself. " . . . I like you. I more then like you."

"Finally." Kurogane murmured, leaning in to the other man and letting his eyes slip shut, expecting to find soft, pink lips and a more then willing man against him, instead hands pressing to his shoulders. "You have work tomorrow."Kurogane scowled and moved a hand to push the hands aside and lean in once more, the tiny resistance and edge of fear at the sudden change of their relationship melting away as their lips brushed, arms winding around a tanned neck, a sheet forgotten.

"I'm calling in sick. Besides, I have a video to watch tomorrow."


End file.
